


Millennial

by Necropede



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Millennium
Genre: M/M, what if
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necropede/pseuds/Necropede
Summary: a "What if Avengers: Millennium": what if Cap didn't make it so Hawkeye and Quicksilver left in the prehistorical Japan?





	Millennial

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe, I'll translate this into English later. Or not. Anyway I don't have enough strength and time to do it for now.

 

 

　風のない、奇妙に穏やかな午後。クリント・バートンは鬱蒼とした森から突き出た露岩の崖の突端に座り沈みゆく夕日を眺めていた。手に弓は携えてはいたが、それは用心というよりももはや習慣であった。その背中に微かな風を感じ、彼の待ち人が来たった事を察した。

「何か見つかったか？」

「何も」

 

　振り向くこともせずに尋ねたクリントに、素っ気ない声が答える。クイックシルバー、ピエトロ・マキシモフ。その無愛想さはクリントにとって神経に触ることも多かったが、同時に気安くもあった。ピエトロはクリントの隣にゆっくりと身を屈め、むき出しの地面に胡座で座る。一般的に粗野とされる行動の際ですら奇妙なまでの優雅さを帯びるピエトロの身振りを、クリントは彼の能力に由来していると仮定していた。ピエトロの能力は超過の速度を得るために使用するという性質のものではなく、常に超音速の世界に生きる事を意味していた。他者と関わる全ての瞬間が彼に「遅くする」ための努力を強いており、一見無造作な動きですら全て意識され、慎重に抑制されていた。絶え間なく続く拷問的なまでにスローモーションの世界で、一人だけの違う時間に生きるということはどういうことなのか、クリントには想像もつかないことだった。

 

「それにしても、ここは美しい……そうは思わないか？」

　平坦だが穏やかな声がクリントのあてもない思考を断ち切った。ふと横を見ると、有史前の文明の汚濁を知らぬ落陽の光が、それを眺めるピエトロの銀色の髪を黄金に染めていた。

「そうだな」

　クリントは急に胸が詰まったように感じた。昔馴染みと二人きりで日没を眺めて感傷的になるなんて、あまりにも陳腐すぎて柄にもない、と胸の中で自嘲するも、そのような思いが自然とこみ上げてきてもおかしくない状況下にあることをクリントは忘れてはいなかった。

* * *

 

　約一週間前――

 

　日本で休暇を過ごしていたワンダとピエトロは宮島に隠されていたヒドラの施設を発見した。そこに潜む脅威を察知したワンダは、盗聴を危惧してピエトロに託し、彼は姉の直感を疑うこともなく太平洋をその足で走破してニューヨークのアベンジャーズ・マンションへと情報を伝えた。アベンジャーズは施設を強襲し、そこに時間を越えるポータルを見出すこととなった。トニーとブルースの解析によると、ポータルの行き先が一万千七百年前と二十世紀中頃にセットされていた。キャプテン・アメリカことスティーブ・ロジャースはチームを二つに分けてそれぞれでヒドラを追い、その陰謀を暴いて挫くことを決断した。だが、チームがポータルを通過した瞬間……何かが起こった。

 

　二十世紀中頃に行くチームのはずのスティーブと共に、クリントとピエトロは三人で先史時代の日本に飛ばされていた。クリントが吐き気で足元も覚束ない間に、ピエトロは同じチームであったはずの姉とブルースを求めて周囲を一瞬で偵察し戻ってきていた。

「バートン、何かがおかしい。姉さんがどこにもいない」

　新しいユニフォームに備え付けられたゴーグルに目元を覆われたピエトロの表情は窺い知れなかったが、声からは微かにナーバスな気配を察することができた。この時代で作戦行動中だったヒドラの小隊を発見して捕えるも、彼らは三人をあざ笑うだけだった。

「戻る方法だって？そんなのはありゃしない。一方通行さ！　お前たちはまんまと誘いに乗ってこの文明から遥か遠く離れた世界に留められるのさ！」

　銃やテクノロジーがあるとはいえ、組織の目的のために二度と元の世界に戻れない状況に自ら身を置くという彼らの行動はクリントには度し難いものだった……それでもスーパーヒーローとしての人生が彼に目撃させた狂気の中ではまだ序の口の方だったが。

 

「……つまり俺達の組はハズレを掴まされた、ってことかい？」

「残念ながら。ここには居ない姉さんたちがアタリを引いてくれる事を祈っておくか」

　ヒドラの指揮官を尋問するスティーブを横目に、クリントとピエトロは肩を竦めた。

* * *

　「考えがある」というスティーブの言葉に従い、クリントとピエトロはヒドラのキャンプで見つけた冷凍睡眠カプセルに彼を収納し地中深く埋めた。より正確には、ピエトロが、だったが。彼の白いユニフォームは土に塗れ、銀の髪にもいくつかの暗褐色の筋となっていた。

「さすがのお前もお砂遊びで疲れたか、クイックシルバー？」

「ホークアイ、お前が幼稚園児の砂遊びの様にノロノロと這って地面を引っ掻いてるんじゃなければ俺一人で穴掘りをする必要もなかったんだがな」

　額に張り付いていた銀色のふさを掻き上げると、ピエトロは不機嫌そうに顔を顰めて地面を軽く平手で叩いて立ち上がった。

「川に行って服と体を洗ってくる」

 

　クリントが何か反応しようとした時には既にピエトロの姿は消えていた。後を追ってクリントが川へ向かうと、既にユニフォームと身体を洗い終えたピエトロは裸のままで川の中の石に腰掛けていた。常人を遥かに超える膂力と比類の無いスピードを秘めるその身体は、薄くほっそりとしていながらも鋼のように強靭でしなやかな筋肉で構成されていた。髪と同様に色素の薄い肌は原始の陽光に晒され、より眩く見えた。何気なく声をかけるべきか目を逸らすべきか判らず蹈鞴を踏むクリントに、物憂げに足を水に浸していたピエトロは顔を向けた。

 

「体や髪はすぐ乾かせるが、服はそういう訳にはいかないんだ」

　特に気にかける訳でもない素っ気ない言葉を残し、ピエトロは優美な動作で水の中へと滑り込んだ。少しの間を置いて、水しぶきと共に河原のクリントの足元に銀色に輝く何かが投げ上げられた。

「……魚、ね」

「ナメクジのように鈍重なお前でも火くらいは熾せるだろう。俺は重労働で疲れてるんだ、それくらいしてもらっても罰は当たらないよな」

　水面に顔を出して傲慢な冷笑を浮かべるピエトロに何か痛烈な事を言い返そうといたクリントに、ふと別の考えが浮かんだ。

「いや、それお前の方が早くね？　だって木と木をこすり合わせるんだろ、お前のスピードならあっという間だよな？　ピエトロくんは何をするのも速いもんなぁ～！」

「俺は忙しい」

　ピエトロの冷笑は軽蔑したような表情にとって変わって再び水面下に消え、クリントは独りごちながらも乾いた枝を集め始めた。

 

* * *

 

「現地人に接触しないようにやっていくのもだんだん厳しくなってきたな……『未開文明への内政干渉及び自然な発展の妨害や干渉を行ってはならない』、宇宙艦隊一般命令・規則の最優先指令遵守もなかなかに難しいな」

「宇宙艦隊？　お前はS.H.I.E.L.Dに関わっていたと思ったが、いつからS.W.O.R.Dの方まで顔が利くようになったんだ？」

「お前、本当に相変わらずだな。もう何年アメリカに住んでるんだ、スタートレックくらい知っとけよ」

 

　ある夜、クリントとピエトロは焚き火を囲んで座っていた。先史時代の日本で虫の声と獣の遠吠えを耳にしながらアメリカのSFテレビドラマの話題をピエトロ相手にしているという状況に、クリントは奇妙な可笑しみを感じた。アメリカの市民権を得て随分になるはずなのに、ピエトロはいつまでも古風なヨーロッパ的気風を保っていた。

「――そういえば、レミーにも前に同じ様なことを言われたことがある。あいつの場合は、スターウォーズ？　だったかな」

「レミー……レミー・ルボー？　Xメンのガンビット？」

「ああ。Xファクター、ローナのチームでしばらく一緒だった」

　ローナ・デーン。ポラリス。磁界の女帝。ワンダとピエトロの異母妹。マグニートーの娘。その名を口にした時、ピエトロの声にはワンダの名を呼ぶ時と同様の柔らかさがあった。

「ああ、お前が前に居たチームな。サーバル・インダストリー社、だっけ。しかし、ガンビットねぇ。あの女たらしな南部の沼ネズミにSFという高尚な趣味が理解できるとは思えんがなあ」

「ガンビットはああ見えて結構オタクっぽい所があって、俺がくだらないファンタジー映画を見るのは時間の無駄だって言ったら、人生の損失だのなんのと無理に見せようとしてきてな……」

　ピエトロは手に持った枝で無為に焚き火をつついていた。普段は凍りついたようなピエトロの淡青色の瞳は焚き火の炎を燦めかせて溶けるように見えた。レミー・ルボーを語るその声には、共に過ごしたその時間を懐かしみ、愛おしむような優しく甘い響きがあった。クリントの喉はなぜか急に詰まったように感じた。

 

「好き、だった、のか？」

「――今でも、多分好きなんだと思う」

 

　思いがけないピエトロの答えに、クリントは息を呑む。不意に訪れた沈黙の中、焚き火に生木の爆ぜる音が響いた。手にしていた枝を炎の中に放り込むのを機に、ピエトロは漫然と話し始めた。

「他人に言わせればXファクターは二流のチームかもしれないが、一人一人がチームとして機能しようと少なくとも努めていた。全員ミュータントなのもあったから面倒もなくて居心地が良かった。まぁ昔の政府機関だったころのは多少は政治的な面倒もあったけど、アベンジャーズほどじゃあなかったしな。時々、ブラザーフッドにまだいた頃に、スコットに誘われたままにXメンに入っていたらどうなっていたのかっていうのは考えたりする」

 

（あぁ、『好き』ってXファクターのことか……）

　一瞬燃え上がった苦々しい嫉妬と、その後の安堵感をクリントは表面に出さぬように押し殺した。

 

「……クリント、もしかすると、俺達はこの時代に永遠に取り残されたのかもしれないな」

　スティーブを地中に埋めてから、もう三日が過ぎていた。残された二人が恐れていた故に言及することに避けていた懸念を、ピエトロはついに口にした。しかし、実際に声に出してみると、何故かしら奇妙に清々しいものがあった。

「まぁでも、原始時代もそんなに捨てたもんじゃないんじゃね？　ここには世界を脅かす悪党もいない。能力に対する責任は～みたいな面倒くさい義務感もない。あれこれ煩いお偉方も好き勝手に言う一般市民もいない。お前は好きなだけ走り回って木の実を集めたりウサギを捕えたりしてていいし、俺はイノシシや鹿でも仕留めてノンビリ生きていくのも悪くはないさ」

　クリントは手を広げ、ふざけ半分に弓を射るパントマイムを演じた。ピエトロはその道化に微かに口角を上げた。

「そうだな、悪くない」

「そういえばずっと捕虜にしたまんまのヒドラの連中はどうすればいいかねぇ？　この世界で野放しにするわけにもいかないが、この先ずっとあのまま縛ったままにしておくことも出来ないぞ」

 

「奴らはヒドラ、つまりナチスの残党だ。あのまま放っておけいい」

　ピエトロの声からは先ほどまでの柔らかさや温かみは消え去り、明るく燦めいていた瞳は厚い氷の張った湖かの如くに非人間的で冷酷な青へと変わる。普段の冷淡さとはまるで違う、凍りついた憤怒。それはピエトロ・マキシモフに属するものではなく、マグニートー――人類の愚行への失望と怒り、公正への絶え間なき追求に身を灼いていたエリック・レーンシャーの瞳だった。

 

「知ってるか？お前、こういう時、本当にマグニートーそっくりの目してるぞ」

　反射的に口から零れた言葉を後悔する間すら与えられず、クリントの背中は地面に叩きつけられた。その胸の上に跨がりクリントの両腕を膝で押さえつけるピエトロの髪が月明かりに透けて純銀のように見えていた。ピエトロの体重はクリントより軽く、背も少し低く、腕も身体も薄く線が細かったが、その骨ばった長く優雅な手は彼のスピードを使わずとも、その純然たる筋力のみで片手で容易にクリントの首の骨を折る事もできるのは知っていた。

「知っているか？」

　ピエトロは状況には似つかわしくない、奇妙に冷静な声で囁く。

「あいつは俺の父親じゃない、何もかも嘘だったんだ。そしてもう一つおまけの豆知識だ。俺は、お前が嫌いだ」

　突然の転換に、クリントはピエトロが何を言っているのかよく理解できなかった。ただ、その揺れる瞳はピエトロ自身のものであり、もうマグニートーのものではなかった事は見て取れた。

 

「俺はお前が好きだよ、『ピーティー』」

　昔懐かしい仇名で呼ぶと、その頃に一瞬戻ったような気がした。お互い、若く愚かしく、それ故に迷いもなかった子供だったあの頃。陽光に隈なく口づけを受けた肌と豊かな赤褐色の髪をしたグラマラスでエキセントリックなワンダと、月明かりで淡く輝く白い肌と銀の髪をしたスレンダーでエキゾティックなピエトロ。クリントは初めて出会った時から、東欧から来た妖精めいたミュータント双子に心を惹かれていた。

　ピエトロの膝がゆっくりとクリントの腕から外されると、クリントはピエトロの顔に手を伸ばして引き寄せる。

「俺は、お前が嫌いだ。クリント」

　静かなため息を洩らし、ピエトロの方からクリントに口付けた。

* * *

 

　矢筒を降ろし、シャツをまくり上げているクリントの鍛えあげられた腹部を、ほっそりした指が掠める。

「本当にナメクジのように遅いな、クリント」

　腰のあたりに風のようなものを感じて見下ろすと、クリントは一瞬で己の下半身がむき出しにされているのを発見した。

「お前にはほんと情緒っていうものがないのかな。なんでも急かせばいいってもんじゃねえだろ」

　焦れたようにクリントの首に腕を回し胸を合わせてくるピエトロは、既に一糸もまとわぬ姿だった。

「俺は一瞬を永劫に引き伸ばすことができる。本当に美しいものは、その一瞬の中にあるんだ。むしろ情緒を知らないのはお前たちの方さ」

　氷で出来た彫像のような容貌とどことなく隔絶した態度から冷たい印象を持たれがちなピエトロの体温は、実は常人よりかなり高い。クリントはこのまま抱き合っているだけでも、身も心も溶け出していくように思えた。クリントとピエトロは身長はあまり変わらないが、体重や身体の厚みは遥かにクリントのほうが上だった。二人はお互いのために作られたかのように重なりあっていた。目の前に差し出されている首にそっと舌を這わせるとピエトロの身体は微かに震え、軽く噛んでから強く吸うとクリントにより強くしがみついた。体を押し付けあったままの状態で互いの芯が熱を帯び、軽く勃ち上がって擦れ合う。

「ンッ……あっ……クリントぉ……」

　クリントがゆっくりと腰を揺らすと、先走りで濡れた音を立てながらピエトロは切なげな声を洩らした。

「もう濡れてきてるのか、こっちも早いってか？」

「う、うるさい……ッ！」

　細い体を抱きしめたまま横たわり、クリントはピエトロを組み敷く位置をとって、より速く、より強く、腰をピエトロの引き締まった腰に擦りつけ始めた。

「ば、馬鹿！　は、はげし……あっ！　ひぁっ！あっ！」

　ダークブロンドの密度の濃い茂みが銀色の湿った淡い叢に擦れて強烈な刺激となり、ピエトロは嬌声をあげて達した。

　ピエトロの体毛の薄さもやはりスーパースピードに関わる事なのか。彼のパワーを共有する甥であるヤングアベンジャーズにいたスピードも薄いのだろうか。クリントはぼんやりと考えてながらも、達したばかりでまだ敏感なピエトロの芯を己の剛直と共に柔らかくしごいた。

「や、やだ……まだそこ……ひッ！　そこ、きもちよすぎる……イッたばかりで、感じすぎるから……や、あぁっ！」

「ほら、もう一回イッちまいな。どうせすぐに回復するんだろ？　地球を走って半周するようなスタミナお化けとまともにセックスしてたら、神でも超人でも何でもない俺は干物になっちまうよ」

　再び達してぐったりしたピエトロの精を指に絡め、クリントは長く強靭な足を抱え上げた。

「いいか？」

　濡れた指で入り口に触れられ、ピエトロは予期に脊椎に震えが走った。

「……ああ」

　弓弦で硬くなったクリントの指が入り口の縁をまさぐり、その荒れた手触りが粘膜に与える刺激に身悶える。からかう様に指先でほんの少しだけ孔をつつかれ、ピエトロはクリントの指を求めて腰をくねらせた。

「クリント、クリントぉ……」

「ん、どうした？　何が欲しい？　ちゃんとハッキリ言ってくれ」

　ピエトロの白い頬は悦び、そして焦燥と羞恥で真っ赤に染まっていた。

「……ゆび、ちゃんと……挿れてくれ……」

「よく言えたな」

　クリントがゆっくりと人差し指をピエトロの待ちわびた排泄孔に突き立てると、吸い付くように飲み込まれていくように感じた。しばらく慣らしてから二本目、三本目と増やす度に、白い尻は跳ね上がって迎え入れた。ピエトロが三度の絶頂に達しようとする前に、クリントはすかさず指を引きぬいた。

「そろそろ俺の方も……な？」

　充たしていたものの突然の喪失にピエトロは呻いたが、入り口に濡れそぼった灼熱の先端を押し当てられて、ただ頷いた。

　クリントに一気に貫かれて押し広げられ、ピエトロはヒュウッと急激に息を呑む。そこからはただ獣のようにお互いを貪りあった――文明から遠く離れた世界の満天の星空の下、二人にはそれが一番正しいことのように感じられたから。

　限界を感じ、クリントはより激しく腰を叩きつけてピエトロの芯を扱き上げる。ピエトロの身体は弛緩し、クリントの剛直を包み込んで震え、二人は同時に達した。

　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

「ピーティー、何を見てる？」

「月」

　夜気の冷たさに身を寄せ合い、ピエトロの頭はクリントの逞しい腕にもたれかかっていた。ふと、クリントは腕に夜露とは異なる湿り気を感じた。

「何故、泣いてる？」

「ルナ」

　ルナ、月のプリンセス。ピエトロが最も愛する少女。おそらくはもう二度と会うことのない彼の小さな一人娘。

　クリントはただ、そのままピエトロを腕の中に抱きしめて、月明かりに輝く銀の髪に唇を押し当てることしかできなかった。

 

　交わりに疲れ果てて眠り、そして夜が明けた時、またいつものようにくだらない冗談や口喧嘩を投げ合うだろう。そして、月明かりの下で全てを忘れようとまた身体を重ねるだろう。

　それがいつまで続くかは、クリントには確かではなかったが、一つだけ確信していることがあった。

 

――きっと俺はピエトロを置いていくだろう、あいつと違って俺は普通の人間だから。

 

　それが孤独に置いて行かれる事のない祝福なのかどうかはクリントにはまだ判らなかった。

**Author's Note:**

> wrote in Aug 2015.


End file.
